Moment of Mossad Madness
by PaperHat
Summary: Sequel to Breaking Rule 23. Ziva isn't over the whole coffee fiasco and plays another prank on Gibbs. The Boss keeps his word. Warning contains spanking don't like, don't read.
1. She Did It Again

_Summary - Sequel to 'Breaking Rule 23'. Ziva has a moment of madness and learns that Gibbs always keeps his word._

_Warning - Contains spanking, don't like, don't read - Step away from the story now!_

_Disclaimer - I do not own NCIS_

_A/N - For Crazy4Gibbs who wanted to see what would happen if Ziva broke another rule._

* * *

Monday morning at NCIS was quiet. With no cases, Jethro Gibbs had endured the almost silent groans of his three field agents as he gave the order to start sifting through cold cases. He lifted his third cup of coffee, his muscles instantly relaxing as its scent reached his nose and he sipped the hot drink slowly. As his phone rang, his gut tensed in anticipation of a new case.

"Gibbs……yeah….on my way."

Gibbs ignored the expectant eyes awaiting his command and said nothing as he bounded up the stairs for the Directors Office. He smirked as he neared the last few steps and swore he could have heard sighs of relief from the three young agents he left in his wake.

"So, Zee-vah, what did you do this weekend?" Tony asked as he perched himself on the edge of her desk.

"I worked out at the gym and I read a little. That is all. I was not in the mood."

Tony frowned, "something up? You want to tell Uncle Tony?"

Ziva rolled her eyes, "There is nothing to tell apart from the fact that _he_ is intolerable!"

With a laugh Tony stood up and began pointing his finger at her, "Aha, you're still angry and pissed off that Gibbs chewed you out for the coffee rule twenty three thing last week aren't you!"

"He had me writing lines Tony, like……a child!"

"Well, you know what they say, if you can't do the crime, don't break the rules."

"Actually, it's if you can't do the time, don't do the crime Tony," McGee explained as he joined the debate.

"I hardly think I committed a crime!" she snapped indignantly.

"You did screw with his coffee, in Gibbs terms that's as close to homicide as you can get," Tim added.

Ziva huffed and folded her arms, "I do not think he should get away with it, if he were in Mossad he would be anticipating revenge."

"Well, he's not in Mossad, so you can forget that whole revenge thing, trust me you'll only regret it," Tony explained as he put his hand on her shoulder.

Tim raised his eyebrow, "Tony, why don't you tell Ziva what happened to you after you decided to get Gibbs back for making you babysit Mrs Mallard and her corgi's in Interrogation for three hours as punishment for calling him old."

Instantly Tony's face paled, "I've tried to suppress that memory Probie, I haven't been able to walk a dog since."

Ziva furrowed her brow in confusion, and Tim leaned close and whispered in her ear. Her eyes widened in disbelief,"

"With a dog leash?" she spluttered.

Tony winced, "Gee thanks for un-supressing things there McGee" and he headed back to his desk, "Trust me, my little Mossad angel, revenge is a dish best left in the kitchen."

Tim nodded in agreement and Ziva narrowed her eyes and glanced over at Gibbs desk, immediately targeting the freshly started cup of coffee on his desk.

"I may be working with NCIS, but in my heart I am Mossad. I would be betraying all of my instincts and my training if I did not make him realize that we are not broken or punished like children and that there is a price to pay for making me try to conform to his stupid rules."

Ziva opened her top drawer and began shuffling through the items. She smiled as she found what she was looking for and sprang to her feet and stomped over to Gibbs desk.

Tim and Tony stared in total disbelief as Ziva lifted the coffee and placed a large glob of superglue on the bottom of the cup, before replacing it firmly and securely back on the desk.

She smiled with supreme satisfaction as she sat back down and returned the tube of glue to her desk drawer.

"Rule number 23, never mess with a Marine's coffee….."

She raised an eyebrow uncannily like her boss and looked at the open mouthed faces of Tony and Tim,

"…..it doesn't say anything about the cup"

_To be continued..._


	2. Damned Paper Cups!

_Summary - Sequel to 'Breaking Rule 23'. Ziva has a moment of madness and learns that Gibbs always keeps his word._

_Warning - Contains spanking, don't like, don't read - Step away from the story now!_

_Disclaimer - I do not own NCIS_

* * *

Slowly, Tony regained the power of speech.

"Are you crazy, completely insane, suicidal or all of the above!" he whispered in the loudest voice possible.

Ziva ignored him as she continued flicking through a case report.

"McGee, what are we going to do?" Tony whined as he looked to McGee for support.

"Uh…I don't know about you, but I'm going to see if Abby needs a hand, I really do not want to be here when Gibbs gets back."

Tony bit his bottom lip, "I'm with you Probie, it's a potential crime scene, I don't want to have to process," he said as he leaped from his desk and accompanied Tim to the elevator.

They stood waiting for the elevator doors to swish open and immediately paled when they did and they came face to face with Gibbs.

"Where are you two going?"

"Just down to the lab to see Abby," Tony explained.

"You resolved all of those cold cases on your desk yet?" Gibbs asked with low voice.

"Uh…not yet…we are…."

Gibbs grinned, "you are going back to your desk to finish the work I asked you to do this morning."

Tony sighed, "going back to the cold cases boss."

Slowly Tim and Tony returned to their desks and sat down and watched as Gibbs stood at his desk and made for his coffee cup.

Jethro Gibbs instinctively made for his coffee cup, mentally noting that it would still be luke-warm as he hadn't been away from his desk that long. It didn't matter however how cold or warm the coffee was, he would still drink it.

A little frown appeared almost instantly as he registered the resistance from his cup, he tugged it slightly and realized it was sticking to the desk, he pulled a little harder and as he did the bottom of the cup, now a little weaker from holding the heated liquid for so long, came off in his hand leaving the bottom of the cup securely in place on his desk. Immediately the liquid flowed and spurted out, over his desk and more embarrassingly right down the front of his pants.

"Aaahh…..damned hell cup of damned coffee!" he barked loudly.

It was reminiscent of a scene from a classic Marx Brothers comedy, but in the bullpen, there was no laughter, there was no panic, there was no movement. The only thing hanging in the air was the smell of cold coffee and the growing sense of doom.

In a moment of madness evolved from practically a lifetime of intense Mossad training and psychological conditioning of confronting hostile environments and her greatest fears, Ziva David giggled,

"Rule number twenty three….you never mentioned the cup Gibbs!"

Two field agents ran for the elevator. They did not care that they would face the retribution of their boss for abandoning their post. They would do anything to not witness the wrath of former marine Leroy Jethro Gibbs having his coffee messed with again and, totally humiliated in the process. Their only thought was that perhaps they would have liked to have said goodbye to Ziva before she met her fate.

Gibbs took a deep breath to calm down. He knew that he had to calm down or else he would do serious damage if he let his anger get to him. He closed his eyes momentarily and then without making eye contact, staring straight ahead, he spoke,

"I'm going to get cleaned up and changed. You have two options. The first is that you go home and pack and return to Tel Aviv or, you meet me in Interrogation Room 1 in ten minutes."

He turned and began to walk away, "Your choice David," he added with bitter disappointment in his voice.

_To be continued..._


	3. Living With Decisions

_Summary - Sequel to 'Breaking Rule 23'. Ziva has a moment of madness and learns that Gibbs always keeps his word._

_Warning - Contains spanking, don't like, don't read - Step away from the story now!_

_Disclaimer - I do not own NCIS_

* * *

"She did what?" Abby squealed as she listened to Tim intently, before turning to Tony,

"Didn't you warn her Tony? Explain what Gibb's does to second time offenders! You should have told her about the Mrs Mallard thing and how he….."

Tony lifted his hands, "I did Abbs!"

Abby frowned, "well, I guess she's going to find out the hard way, poor Ziva, I bet Gibbs is going to be really mad with her."

"Not as mad as I will be with you three if you don't get back to work."

"Hey boss!" Tony grinned nervously.

SMACK! "Ow!"

SMACK! "Ouch!"

"That's for coming down here when I told you not to. Now get yourselves back to your desks and get on with those cold cases….NOW!"

Gently rubbing their heads, Tony and Tim made for the elevator quickly leaving Abby and Gibbs in the lab alone.

"On like a scale of one to ten of being mad, ten being like if Tony burned your boat, Tim and I had sex in Interrogation and the Director decided to marry Fornell how mad are you?"

Gibbs glared silently.

"Oh….that was a number eleven look if ever I saw one" Abby winced.

"I came down to find DiNozzo and McGee to get them back to work and….I think you should be doing just that."

Abby gulped, recognizing that this was not the time or the place for any more smart remarks and simply nodded her acknowledgement.

Jethro Gibbs walked slowly and purposefully towards the Interrogation Room with mixed emotions. He wanted Ziva to be standing there waiting for him, but he did not want to do what he knew he had to do. With a heavy heart he knew that he needed to get through to her, using the only effective method of communication he knew worked well, that she was truly part of his team.

He turned the corner and his mouth twitched with a grin. He stopped at the door and eyed her sternly for what seemed like eternity and then opened the door roughly,

"In," he growled.

Ziva stormed in and stood next to the table, her arms folded defensively.

"Sit."

She sat.

He stared.

As he continued to make eye contact with her, she reminded him of the first squad he ever led, and of a particular young Marine fresh out of boot camp all fired up and enthusiastic with the heart of a lion that had to be tamed, before he burst with the energy within him and did himself or the rest of his squad some damage.

She squirmed in her chair under his intense gaze.

"Ok. I agree it was stupid to try something like that again…..but….."

He let her continue,

"…..I did not agree with your actions last week. It is not the Mossad way to teach and reform in this manner."

He never moved a muscle.

"In Mossad we know what to do. We know what to expect when we fail. I am Mossad and I have been trained for that since I was a child. I do not know and will not accept any other way."

Silence.

"I would never have been asked to work with rules I do not even know. It is not easy."

He continued to stare.

"It was a cup of coffee!" she snapped.

"You finished?" he said eventually breaking his silence.

Ziva sighed and pouted, her mind jumping, trying to keep one step ahead.

"I have nothing more to say!"

"Ok then, give me your badge."

_To be continued..._


	4. The Reason for Rules

_Summary - Sequel to 'Breaking Rule 23'. Ziva has a moment of madness and learns that Gibbs always keeps his word._

_Warning - Contains spanking, don't like, don't read - Step away from the story now!_

_Disclaimer - I do not own NCIS_

_A/N - Thanks to all who have reviewed. Your support is fantastic!_

* * *

She gave him a startled look.

"What?"

"You heard me, give me your badge!"

Her mind raced with confusion. She had been given the choice to stay or go and she had chosen to stay. Now he wanted to fire her? Did he still not realize that Mossad do not quit and that was the reason why she could not return to Tel Aviv. She did not want to go back to Tel Aviv. Not this way. It was not her time. She pictured herself standing alone staring at the stone decked walls of Tel Aviv airport and swallowed hard.

"Officer David!" Gibbs barked, bringing her to her senses.

She stood up and fumbled at her waist and slammed the badge onto the table.

"Fine, fire me if you wish. It's not that you ever….."

Her eyes met the floor for a second and she spun towards the door.

Gibbs grabbed her arm firmly before she reached the door handle and turned her towards the table. He picked up the badge and held it close to her face.

"When I'm going to fire you David, you'll be out of this building so fast your feet won't touch the ground. But that, is the farthest thing from my mind. Now you tell me, what does this badge say?"

Ziva gulped, "Naval Criminal Investigative Service."

"Ok, what is the name on this badge?"

"Mine, Ziva David," she added quietly not entirely sure where Gibbs was heading.

"Does it say Mossad?"

Ziva rolled her eyes.

"Answer me!"

"No."

"I'm glad we cleared that up."

Gibbs took her hand and slapped the badge into her palm.

"First off, you were punished for breaking one of _my_ rules last week because they _are_ my rules and _you_ are part of my team. You carry that badge, you work for me, you work by _my_ rules. Secondly, I will _not_ have you acting like a petulant kid just because the ideals and standards which you have do not match those that I operate with. What you did in there was stupid, unprofessional and childish."

Ziva huffed, "I am childish? I think that you are forgetting we are talking about a cup of coffee here!"

She rolled her eyes again and folded her arms defiantly.

Gibbs narrowed his eyes, "Ziva, if you roll your eyes at me one more time I swear you won't be sitting for a week, not just a few hours."

It was her turn to narrow her eyes, "you wouldn't….you are not intending to…."

"I warned you last week, that the next time it wouldn't be your hand didn't I?"

She studied him, looking closely into his eyes and then she gulped.

"You _are_ serious aren't you? You would actually…."

"Oh I am serious alright. Over here! Let's get this done."

Ziva stood motionless as Gibbs moved his chair away from the table and beckoned her forward with his finger.

"Gibbs, I have endured torture that would break even you. What makes you think that….what you are going to do…..will break me?"

Gibbs couldn't help but smile, "the idea is not to break you Ziva, it's to punish you, so that next time when you feel like breaking one of my rules, you remember what the consequences are….._especially_ when you have already received a warning about breaking them."

"Can't you just restrict me to desk duty?" she blurted quickly without thinking and immediately regretted how feeble it sounded.

"You're not much use to me or the team if you're stuck behind a desk are you? Besides this way it's over and done with quickly."

She looked around her, unwilling to look at Gibbs and then, after a few moments, took her first tentative steps towards him.

"If this is the way you want to run your team, fine. I will go along with it, simply because I am being ordered to."

Gibbs took hold of her wrist and pulled her into position across his knee.

"You'll go along with it because you _are _part of the team Ziva."

She turned her head to protest but no words came out as Gibbs lifted his hand and brought it down hard across her butt making her gasp at the shock of it. She suddenly realized at the sting his hand produced, that this was not going to be easy.

Gibbs continued until he had delivered twenty hard swats to her backside, ignoring her strangled breathing and barely audible groans which she was desperately trying to stifle. When he was finished, he lifted her up and stood up with her and took hold of her shoulders firmly.

"Look at me."

She complied immediately and he smiled gently at her wide eyes, immediately registering her unspoken remorse.

"No more coffee screw ups...ok?" he whispered softly.

Ziva sniffled, "Got it….boss. No more coffee jokes."

Gibbs face went stern and he kept his voice low, "I need you to understand that I do not want a Mossad Officer on my team. I want and need Ziva David, the agent I trust and can rely on, the one who doesn't roll her eyes or get payback like some spoiled kid."

She blushed and then simply nodded her acknowledgement. He squeezed her shoulders before they exited the Interrogation room and walked back together to the bullpen.

"I'm going for coffee!" Gibbs barked as he picked up his jacket and headed straight for the elevator.

As Ziva sat down carefully at her desk, Tony and Tim walked over and winced in sympathy.

"You do realize that he only has all of these rules cos he cares don't you?" Tony said smiling gently.

"You saying that he cares more about me than his coffee?"

For a few seconds Tony and Tim looked at each other and then they both smiled broadly at one another before heading back to their desks.

"Yup, I think she's learned her lesson Probie!"

"Tough lesson Tony, but one we all learn eventually!"

Ziva rolled her eyes and then quickly glanced at Gibbs desk and breathed a sigh of relief.

THE END


End file.
